I Need You
by Wyoming
Summary: She knew that she didn’t believe in God, but this was always a last resort. She folded her hands and bowed her head. “Please, let him live. I don’t know what life would be without him.” HC
1. The Funeral

Title: I Need You

Author: Wyoming

Warnings: No Reason, and anything up to that.

Rating: T for language

A/N: This one was an idea that speedmonkey gave me. She's my inspiration :D

Chapter 1: The Funeral

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The gun, the shot, someone screaming, and another shot. After that, time seemed to speed up, too fast for the 'skinny brunette' to comprehend. Her boss had gone from explaining symptoms to lying on the floor, creating a pool of blood. As soon as she knew it was safe, she ran to him and took her jacket off, and placed it on the wound that was on his side. Foreman was taking care of the newest wound on his neck, and House was out cold.

What seemed like an eternity later, Cameron got a page from Cuddy that said House was stable, and he was allowed to have visitors. She walked into the room and saw Cuddy standing over him, checking his pupils. He wasn't responsive to anything. Pain, light, sounds, nothing.

"He's in a coma?" Cameron said as she walked over to him and looked at his EKG. Cuddy looked over at her and nodded.

"He has been since he came off the anesthesia. I'm sorry Cameron, he's getting weaker and weaker, and we're not so sure he's going to come out of this."

Cameron looked down at him and nodded, and then leaned down to kiss his forehead. After that, she walked out of the room and went straight to the chapel. She knew that she didn't believe in God, but this was always a last resort. She folded her hands and bowed her head. "Please, let him live. I don't know what life would be without him."

A loud snap radiated through the room as she unfolded her hands. She didn't know what it was or where it came from, but it was very loud. A blast of wind hit her and she was knocked to the side, and passed out on the bench.

"BOO!"

"Whoa!" House sat up and looked around, his heart rate a bit above normal from the scare.

"Ha! Gotcha," the woman said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who the hell are you?" House asked, being his usual ass-ish self. He looked down and saw that he was sitting in a hospital bed, in a gown.

"The name's Jessica, my partner Katie is usually here, but she's off with some other woman, a woman you know, actually," she said with a smirk as she grabbed his hand and yanked him off of the bed, forcing him to stand.

"And what are you doing?" he asked as he stood, noticing how his leg didn't hurt, that was odd.

"Come on stupid, you don't remember?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "You slipped into a coma after being shot twice. I'm here to show you how your lady friend would take things if you weren't here anymore," she told him as she grabbed his hand again and walked him out of the room, well, out of the building actually, she walked them through the window. She transported them to a funeral home, swishing her long blonde hair around and looking down at the black dress and heels she had on, adding to her 5'1" height. She looked at House and snapped her fingers, causing him to change instantly into a dress suit.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked around and saw all his family members, his friends, and most importantly, Cameron.

"This…is your funeral," Jess said as she looked up at his big blue eyes, which were about the same hue as hers.

House looked around and saw everyone dressed in black. "But I'm not dead yet," he said.

"Duh, I'm an angel, I can do cool things and create alternate surroundings," she told him as she balled up her fists in front of his face and then jutted her fingers outward in a flicking motion. "Poof!" Little pink sparkles came out of her fingertips and fell in front of his face. "See?"

"So you're my guardian angel or something? How do I know you're not some crazy chick who just wants some free sex?" he asked blatantly.

"Shut up and look," Jess said as she pointed towards the open casket. They were across the room, but he could see Cameron perfectly. She was with Wilson, and she wasn't even shedding a tear, but her lip was quivering and she looked like she'd been holding it in. She walked away from Wilson and ran to the corner, which was about five feet from where they were standing. She threw her arms against the wall and burst out into tears, mumbling something about wishing it was her that was in the casket instead of him, and how he didn't deserve that.

"Why is she like that?" he asked as he squinted his eyes at her and walked over to her. "Cameron, I'll give you twenty bucks to stop crying," he said as he moved to put a hand on her shoulder, but it went right through her. He couldn't even touch her.

"Think of this as one big dream. What you're seeing is in the future, should you not wake up from your coma. But this isn't the only part, there's a lot more," she told him as she held his hand and snapped her fingers.


	2. The Grave

Chapter Two: The Grave

Cameron awoke with a nasty headache and she felt extremely tired, but she was instantly woken up when she heard a foghorn in her ear.

"Wakey wakey," a blonde haired woman said as she looked down at her with blazing green eyes. "Nice to see you've finally awakened from your beauty sleep," she said with a smirk.

Cameron looked down at the bench she'd passed out on, and then up at the woman. "Who…who are you?" she asked.

"Oh me? I'm Katie, I'm what they call 'Angels'," she said as she shrugged a bit. "I'm here to show you what could happen if you don't tell Gregory House how you feel about him."

"An angel? That's not possible, I don't believe in God," she said honestly as she stood up.

"Well, believe it sister, because I got orders from the Big Man himself, and he told me that Jess and I are to bring you two together."

"Who's Jess?" Cameron asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "And why are you here? Why does God care if I lose House or not?"

"Because he feels bad for taking Evan away, your husband?" Katie said, sympathy added to her voice.

Cameron looked up at her and swallowed hard. "How do you know about my husband?"

"I stalk you."

Cameron's eyes widened, and Katie laughed.

"I'm just kidding, calm down, you need to get out more. Allison, you have to relax, I know this is very hard to believe, especially for you, so just let it happen."

Allison did what she was told and barely even had time to blink before she found herself at a graveyard. She looked down at the grave they were standing in front of and then gulped at what she saw. Written on the grave was House's name, and the year that he was born and died. Cameron swallowed roughly and tried not to cry, but a few tears got loose, and she wiped them away quickly.

"This is what will happen if you don't say anything to him. It is scientifically theorized that patients in a comatose state can still hear what is being said to them. In this case, you stayed out of his room; you didn't even do so much as pass his room. You practically ignored the fact that he was hurt and dying, and kept on living your life; he gave up hope, and died a week after he was admitted.

Cameron shook her head. She didn't want to believe any of this. She'd never wished anything like this on House, but she always had a hard time dealing with her emotions, and since House turned her down last, she gave up on him, because he obviously didn't want her, but this woman, this angel that she barely even knew was telling her that she was going to kill him. She was going to be the cause of his death. She didn't want that. House didn't deserve that at all.

"So what am I supposed to do?" the brunette asked as she looked away from the stone.

"All you have to do, is be there for him. Give him comfort and tell him that it's going to be okay. After that, it's up to the two of you to decide where you want to take things, but you can't just ignore your feelings for him, Allison, there's a lot you could miss out on. Let me show you." Katie snapped her fingers.

TBC……..


	3. The Piano

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys, the more reviews, the faster I update! I have up to chapter six written, but I won't update unless I get reviews :)

Chapter Three: The Piano

Sounds of an amateur pianist flooded the room as House found himself in his apartment. It was half gone, most of his possessions were moved out and all that was left were a few things on the walls and a few bookcases with medical references in them. And obviously, his piano was there too. He couldn't see who was playing it just yet, but since Jessica was showing him Cameron's life without him, he could guess.

"Don't be afraid, look around," Jess said as she pushed him forward a little and egged him on. He took a deep breath and looked around his apartment. His lupus book was on the floor, opened up to the page where his pills used to be stashed. He looked in his trumpet on the shelf and found that that stash was gone too, they must have found all his secret stashes and taken them away. All of his vicodin was gone.

What still puzzled him was the sounds of the piano that were coming from the corner of the room. He came around the side of the piano and swore he almost broke down in tears at what he saw.

There was Cameron; her eyes were red and puffy, there were countless numbers of tissues scattered on the floor around her, and what looked like an entire bottle of scotch was gone. Tears were glistening down her face as her fingers gently moved over the white keys of the piano. She would hit a sour note every now and then, but she wasn't that bad; it looked like she'd taught herself over the years. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew he couldn't. She wouldn't feel him.

He turned around and saw Jess sitting on one of his couches that still remained. He sat down next to her and looked in Cameron's general direction. "I never knew she would be this broken up if I wasn't there," he said honestly as he looked down at the floor where the coffee table used to be.

"There are a lot of people who would be affected by you dying, Greg, you just don't know it. You save thousands of lives, you're friends with Cuddy and Wilson, and Cameron has a special place in your heart. Not to mention your parents and the rest of your family, no matter how much you try to deny it, there are people in this world that care about you more than you know."

House sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I never really thought that she liked me. I'm an asshole. Who in their right minds likes an asshole?"

"She sees past your hard exterior, and she knows that there is a caring House deep down in there somewhere, and that's always what she held onto. Lately, she'd given up, but the look in her eyes…it always held hope that she would find something in you that would make her want to try again. You just never gave her that chance."

"I didn't mean to upset her, but she doesn't love me, she needs me."

"How do you know that? Have you ever considered the fact that maybe she does love you? You know, I looked into it, and she doesn't need, she does love, though. She married her husband because she loved him, no other reason. She knew he was terminal, but she wanted to spend the last few months of her relationship with him letting him know that she cared about him. And he died knowing that. You were different, she loves you because she knows that she can see how unhappy you are, and she knows that she can make you happy again. She knows that she has the potential to love you, if you'd let her."

House was getting aggravated with all of this. He really didn't want to see anymore of this and he didn't like how accurate this Jessica girl was. He got up and went into the kitchen, listening to the soft piano in the background. He reached out and punched the wall, only to find that he couldn't penetrate it. It was like his relationship with Cameron, he just couldn't bring down his own damn walls.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He wasn't sure what his feelings were towards Cameron, and he didn't know that she would do anything about their relationship as this point. As Jess had told him; she'd given up, but he had to hold onto that hope as well, the hope that he could do something to make her want to try again. He just didn't know what.

Greg also thought back to when he first met Jessica. What did he mean that her partner was with his lady friend? Did that mean that Cameron was going through this too? He was so confused. Things were jumbled and mangled and he was having a hard time recognizing what was real and what wasn't. Finally, he just gave up and plopped down on the couch next to the blonde, and sighed. "Where to next?" he asked.

Jessica snapped her fingers.


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4: The Wedding

Salty wind grazed the faces of two young women as they found themselves on a beach, with a small gathering just a few feet away from them. There were chairs set up, 8 rows of 5 chairs separated into two groups; one on the left, and one on the right. There was a small white carpet that led up to a white sheet that held a small table with three candles on it. One candle was big, and the other two were regular sized candles. The small candles weren't lit, but the big candle was. People populated the small white chairs and there were two people standing facing each other, while another stood facing the crowd of people. The woman in the white dress and the man in the suit began to kiss, and the crowd clapped. It took Cameron a minute to realize that it was her and House that shared the kiss.

"We're getting married?" Cameron asked as she tried to focus in on what was happening.

Katie shrugged and tucked a piece of long blonde hair out of her face. "Well, that's one way this could happen. The other way is that you could tell him how you feel, and things could go hurdling out of control, you could end up with a broken heart that would never heal." She turned to the brunette who had a look of shock on her face. "You know, that sort of thing," she said with a shrug as she turned back to the wedding.

"Think of this as a dream. None of this is real unless you make it real. I'm just showing you a possibility. In all reality I could show you a million different ways that your life could turn out, leading up to your death, but my goal here is to show you what you could have if you try for it. Because you know what they say, if you try sometimes, you get what you need," the angel said with a smirk.

"This is so odd, I don't even believe in God," Cameron said as she pushed her hair out of her face with one hand.

"Believe it, sister, I'm living proof that the man up there really exists, and he's bossy too," she said with a crinkled up nose. "He knows a lot of things, and he's taken a keen interest in your case, along with Greg's."

Cameron raised an eyebrow at the use of his first name. "He sounds like a God version of House."

Katie nodded. "He is."

Both women turned their attention back towards the wedding. Cameron was announced as his wife, and they walked back down the isle while their family and friends clapped for them. But what really caught Cameron was the look on House's face.

He looked happy. And she wasn't talking about the happy that he looked like after he was finished piecing a puzzle together, he looked genuinely happy. He looked like he had someone to go home to, and to call his, and treat special. She'd never seen a smile this big on his face as he walked her back down the isle.

She wanted so badly for this dream to be a reality. She wanted to be able to live happily ever after with House as her husband. She'd be the best wife in the world. As a little girl, she always knew that she was going to be a good wife. She wanted to cook dinner, and do laundry and do anything to make her husband happy. She always was, and always would be a people pleaser. Add that to a loving relationship, and you got a great wife on your hands.

Cameron sighed and took a step back, and looked over at her little guardian angel. "So, why did….God take a keen interest in my case?" she asked.

"You're miserable. He's miserable. Put two and two together and you get four. The real reason that he took an interest in your case is because he sees potential in both of you. He's not happy, you know you can make him happy, you're just not confident enough to try. I'm here to give you that extra little boost of confidence and show you that there are just a few simple words that you can say to change your life forever. But there is a risk. There's always a risk involved. You could tell him how you feel, and he could rip your heart out and perform an autopsy on it and maybe even shoot it. But then again, there is a chance that he'll open up to you and let you in. That alone could change both of your lives forever. You could have all of this if you work hard and make it so. Who knows, maybe you could even have kids sometime in the future, you've always wanted kids, right?" Katie asked with a small smile; Cameron nodded.

"But is taking a risk like that worth it?"

"See for yourself," Katie said as she took her hand and pulled her over to underneath the boardwalk where dream Cameron and dream House were talking.

"I love you so much," the Cameron figure said softly as her hands found their way to his cheeks.

"I know, I love you too," House told her as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her lightly. "And you look beautiful, like an angel." The two held each other for a minute and then gave one last kiss before going to the limo and heading off to the reception. Cameron sighed as the beach started to clear and people left for the after party.

"It could really be like that?" the real Cameron asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked out to the sea. Katie nodded.

"If you want it, it's all yours, but it's not going to be easy either. You're going to hit bumps in the road, and you're going to want to give up, but you can't, don't let your head speak over your heart. And if you follow that advice, you'll get here."

Cameron sighed and nodded a little. "Okay. I think I know what I'm going to do. I'd like to go see House now," she told her honestly.

Katie smiled, and snapped her fingers.


	5. The Family

Wow, it took me ages to update! Sorry guys, I'm working on chapter 6 right now, so that should be up by the end of next week probably, depending on how bored I get lol. Anyway, this story is getting revived!

Chapter 5: The Family

House found himself inside what looked like a very big house with nice furniture and big bay windows. Suddenly, a little girl ran by him, giggling as a small puppy chased after her. "Damn kids," House muttered, which earned him a slap from Jessica, who'd been standing right next to him. He then heard a voice, it was familiar; it was Cameron's. She was in an apron and she was chasing the little girl around.

"Carmen, come here!" she called from the living room, where she'd stopped chasing her. The little girl came waddling into the room with puppy not far behind. "Carmen, you know what I told you about running around the house. Go to your room and wait for daddy to come up and talk to you," she said with a sigh as the little girl obeyed. House decided to follow Cameron, and found a figure of himself sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper. "Honey, Carmen won't listen to me when I tell her to stop running around the house, and she's more influenced by you, can you talk to her?"

The House figure turned around to face Cameron. "Can't you go talk to her? You're super mommy, you can do anything," he said as he turned back around. She put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Greg, please?" she asked lightly. Upon further inspection, House could see that there was a ring on Cameron's left finger. No, not one, two. One gold band, and one with a diamond on it. He looked to his figure's hand and found that there was a gold band on his too, he almost fainted.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her."

"That's my kid?" House asked as Jessica came up behind him.

"Go look for yourself," she said as she nodded towards his dream figure, which was walking upstairs. They followed him and found themselves in a pink room with bunnies everywhere.

Carmen was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding one of her favorite bunnies in her hand. The dream House went over to the little girl, sighed, and sat down. "How come you haven't been listening to mommy?" he asked softly as the little girl shrugged. "Do you know why mommy makes rules?" he asked. She shook her head. "She does it because she loves you, and she doesn't want you to get hurt," he told her as he picked her up and moved her into his lap. "You don't want to get hurt, do you?" he asked lightly. She shook her head. "Then I think you should listen to mommy more often, huh?" he said as he bounced her on his knee.

"Okay daddy," she said with a small smile as brown curls bounced.

House sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Great, I'm going to become a softie when I get married, exactly what I thought."

Jessica sighed and snapped her fingers, taking them to the living room. It was late at night and Carmen must have been at a sleepover, because there was no sign of her. Not to mention the two dream figures were practically screaming at each other.

"This meant a lot to me, Greg!" Cameron yelled as she extended her arms with her palms facing upwards. "You couldn't do this one thing for me, you just couldn't behave for one damn night because your ego is too friggin huge for you to do that."

"Oh come on, you wanted to parade me around like a show monkey and make me act all proper and everything."

"No, Greg! I just wanted you to be polite! This was important! This was my sisters wedding and you just had to find every negative point. 'Can I use your dress as my vacuum'? What kind of person asks that question? Oh yeah, I married a sadistic asshole who can't keep a sarcastic comment to himself for a few hours, and then ruins his wife's entire night because she has to babysit you!"

"Cameron."

"Not for one night, you couldn't keep your asshole comments to yourself. You couldn't prove my sister wrong that I married the wrong man–"

"You think you married the wrong man?" dream House asked, slightly taken aback by her comment.

Cameron sighed and looked down at the floor before looking back up at him. "Of course not, I just wish you would put a little more into this. Making a good impression at that wedding really meant a lot to me," she said honestly. She paced the floor and then shook her head. "Just…forget it," she said with a defeated sigh as she made her way around him. He grabbed her finger, stopping her.

"I'm…" he started, but then sighed and looked at the ground. He hated apologizing. "I'm sorry," he choked out before letting her go. "You're right, it meant a lot to you and I screwed it up," he said, not able to keep eye contact with her.

Cameron sighed a little and wrapped her arms around him, she knew that it took a lot for him to apologize. She knew that when she married him.

Jessica looked over to House to see his reaction. He walked out of the house and went to the little porch that they supposedly had. "So I'm going to be a softie, just not as much as a softie so that I can't handle it," he said with a small shrug. Jess nodded.

"Why….this? Why now?" he asked as he sat down on one of the steps. She sat down next to him.

"Because if you don't do something about it soon, she might give up all together. Like I said, you have to give her something to spark her hope again, or she might leave your life forever, move onto a different hospital in a different state. You could lose her forever if you don't say or do something. I don't think it matters much as long as you let her know that you're interested."

"She'll change me," he said with a sigh. Jess shook her head.

"Maybe, but she doesn't change you, you change yourself. She loves you for who you are so why would she want to change you if she likes you how you are right now?"

House sighed. What he'd been shown was something that he'd secretly wanted since the day he met her, but he hadn't really been sure about the entire thing. "Are you sure I'll be happy?" he asked as he turned to Jessica. She nodded a little and smiled at him. He then sighed and nodded back. "I'd like to wake up now," he said softly.

Jessica snapped her fingers.

TBC………….


	6. The Great Awakening

A/N I had this chapter written and it's been written for a while, so I don't know how it didn't make it onto lol. Anyways, here it is. Sorry for the lack of updates, I know it's been a while, but I know that I won't have time to write anymore chapters (unless I get lucky) until at least March. I'm in a school musical, and it's very demanding! Thanks for your patience, though.

Chapter 6: The Great Awakening

Cameron woke up to find she was sitting on the same bench she passed out on. Wilson was over her, shaking her shoulder and whispering her name softly. She squinted a little at the light and looked up at her friend. "Oh, Wilson, I must have passed out or something…" she said as she sat up. "I had a really weird dream," she told him as she put her hand to her head.

"Are you feeling alright Cameron? You look a little pale, like you've seen a ghost or something," he said, slightly worried about her.

"I'm feeling just fine…I need to go see House," she told him as she looked up at him desperately. Wilson nodded and offered her his hand. She graciously took it and then was lifted up into a standing position. He walked her all the way to House's room, and she stood just outside his room, just staring at him for a while.

About a half an hour later, Cameron was still staring at him, but she decided to make a move. She walked into his room and sat down in the chair closest to his bed. She then reached out and brushed her fingertips over the back of his hand. After she was finished, she looked up at him and sighed lightly. "House, I know that you might not be able to hear me, since it's not completely proven that coma patients can hear everything said to them, but it's worth a try.

"I had a really weird dream, and I don't know who this girl was, but she was a bit of a firecracker, kind of like a female version of you. She was nuts, and she showed me that I was wrong to ignore the fact that you're sick, and that you're not expected to come out of this coma. But I want you to. I need you to come out of this coma. If not for me, then for the thousands of lives that you'll probably save. Please, you need to come out of this," she whispered softly as she sat back against the chair.

A few hours after Cameron stopped talking, House was able to feel himself gain a little more control. He started to move his fingers, and about ten minutes after that, he was beginning to open his eyes. It took Cameron a little while to notice that he was coming to, since she had been slightly dozing off since she'd stopped talking. But when she saw him open his eyes, her heart leapt and she felt a new hope inside of her.

"Cam…" he said softly, looking towards her. "I had a weird dream," he whispered in a raspy voice. She was almost in tears as she stood over him.

"Shhh," Cameron cooed lightly. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, hoping to get him to tell her if he wasn't okay.

"Everything hurts," he said honestly. "Other than that, everything's hunkey dorey," he said with a slight trademark smirk on his face. It was purely House, and Cameron couldn't possibly be any happier.

"I was really worried about you," she said softly. House nodded.

"I know, I heard everything you said to me. Listen, Cameron, I'm a bastard. I'm a selfish asshole who doesn't give a damn about other people's feelings…except for you. You're the only one besides Stacey who I've ever really given a damn about," he said honestly.

He had done it. He'd restored the hope that Allusion needed to pursue this relationship with him. He'd won her over for good, and hopefully, for the rest of their lives. The smile on her face told him that, it told him that he still had a chance with her, and maybe he could still have that family that he saw in his dreams.

Cameron smiled a little and then reached over and took his hand in hers. Although his touch was light, she could still feel his fingers curling ever so slightly around her hand, securing it tightly in his. She gave him the most reassuring smile and she could tell that he meant what he'd said.

"I was going to give up on you," she said softly. "I wasn't even going to come into your room, I was going to accept the fact that I wasn't going to see you again, and I tried to think of all the good things, no more yelling, no more craziness, but after that dream I realized that I shouldn't give up. Because if I gave up, then I was giving up on my happiness, I was giving up the fact that I really care about you and want to make things right. I couldn't hurt myself like I have in the past, and I didn't realize that until just recently. And now, I'm just really glad that you're okay," she said as a single tear came strolling down her face.

House felt his eyes grow tired again. He was still on heavy medication, and he felt more tired than he had in a very long time. "I'm glad you came," he said softly as he looked at her through squinted eyes. Cameron smiled and then ran one hand through his hair.

"You should get back to sleep, you need your rest," she told him. But House shook his head.

"Not until you kiss me, right here," he said as he brought two fingers up and tapped his lips with them. Cameron smiled and nodded.

"Gladly," she told him as she stood up and then kissed him softly on the lips. The feel of his stubbled cheeks underneath her fingertips and lips made her heart jump with joy. She let her eyes slip closed as she enjoyed the kiss, wanting to remember it for the rest of her life.

House, on the other hand, felt even better. Everything that Jessica told him seemed to fit into this one emotion that he didn't know even existed. His heart was pounding out of his chest, his lips felt tingly, and his stomach seemed to be doing this type of flip flop thing.

A few moments later, Cameron pulled away and then smiled down at him. "Go to sleep," she whispered softly. She watched as he nodded and closed his eyes. He soon drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Things were finally starting to come together for the two, and only time would tell how far it would go.

TBC….


End file.
